


Queen (Female Trainer x Tyrantrum)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Exotic Dick, F/F, Original Character(s), Pokemon, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Trans Character, big dick, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A fic created for an old Pokephilia Server with a character named Klaset on it. Klaset hears about a fossil park, and goes to find a new Pokemon.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), tyrantrum/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Queen (Female Trainer x Tyrantrum)

With a small yawn, Klaset happily nuzzled up against Milotic, her arms wrapped around the giant serpent as a smaller girl rested on her back, lightly snoozing. It was her Lurantis. The 3 of them were all laying in bed together, cuddling as they slept together. Klaset the was first to wake up, and she happily inhaled the scent of her two Pokemon and kissed Tictac’s neck. She was currently in the nude, and night old femcum was all over her. It was a nightly routine, but her favorite one of all time. Before long sadly, she was forced to get up and prepare for another day. Today, she was going to see about a Pokemon she had long thought about fucking. With a kiss to her 2 girlfriends, she left them and headed off to a place known simply as “The Fossil Kingdom.” As Klaset shut the door, she listened for a moment- And heard the distinct sound of moaning out of Flowers, her Lurantis. It seemed they were going at is as well…

The Fossil Kingdom was a small resort set up by a renowned archeologist, created in an attempt to recreate what the world looked like when ancient Pokemon roamed the lands. For the most part, it was a success. Armaldos walked around intimidatingly, while Aerodactyls flew around high above. Klaset had contacted the fossil maniac in charge a few weeks prior to see if she could study the breeding habits of a few Pokemon, and was luckily let inside.

Klaset leaned forward over the desk a bit, licking her lips as she saw the woman in charge.

“So… I’m looking for a Tyrantrum or two, do you know where they generally roam cutie?”

She was a bit too personal when it came to human interaction; she was a mere foot away from the glasses-wearing girl with notes sprawled across her desk. Her face was flushed, and she nodded slightly.

“Y-Yes. Here is a map of the park, I went ahead and marked the most common locations of where the Tyrantrum generally rest. I’ll warn you though, it’s the height of the breeding season. They are much more aggressive.”

“I am very aware dear. Thank you for the warning though.” Klaset flicked her tongue out a bit, and dropped a small slip of paper down in front of the girl before walking out. The fossil maniac hesitantly opened it up. It was Klaset’s phone number.

With small spring in her step, Klaset hurried to the nearest location where Tyrantrum are spotted, which was only a half-mile out. By the time she got there, all that was there were massive footprints. Off to the next one…

The day dragged along, and Klaset grew more and more frustrated with every failed location. For being massive Pokemon, they were extremely hard to find, Klaset thought. There was one location left on the map, one she was slightly hesitant about going to due to its far proximity from the entrance. Without another moment to waste, she rushed there.

When she arrived at the edge of a small plateau, she finally found her prey. Far below the rocky area was a small lake, with one Pokemon drinking from it contently. Without a single care, she rushed down the path, nearly falling twice. She did scrape herself once, but simply put a bandaid on that she kept in a small pack on her back. With one final defiant step, she landed down near the Tyrantrum, a mere 50 feet away. Quickly, she rummaged through her bag to pull out a small perfume bottle, and sprayed herself quickly before cautiously approaching. During her approach, she had to make note of the movements. They were regal, queenly even.

The perfume itself was something Klaset had put most of her money into. It was

condensed pheromones for specific Pokemon, using a mix of cum and natural chemicals to create a near irresistible smell to those nearby of a specific species. She one day hopes to patent them. The closer Klaset got however, the more worried she got. Something felt off about the Tyrantrum. After all this way, all the work… Was it a female? With a small sigh, Klaset approached quicker, and put her hands on her hips when she was close.

“Hey, you got a dick?” Klaset unceremoniously scoffed, glaring at the beast before her. The Tyrantrum turned around to face her, it’s massive body looming over her. On top of the beast’s head, was a flower crown, made out of little pink flowers. Like some Pokemon put it there on purpose. Klaset stared at it for a moment, sighing a bit. “Fuck. Well, apologies ma’me, I’ll be on my way…” It’s nostrils flared, and it wiggled its tail a bit. A roar was let off from it as it began to approach the small woman before it. The smell worked. Between the legs of the predator was an absolutely massive cock.

The beauty was nearly a foot and a half long, and four inches of sheer girth. The veiny masterpiece was covered in spike-like nubs about a quarter inch in length each. At the base of it, was a mammoth knot. Klaset gulped, her knees felt weak and she instinctively fell onto them, licking her lips as her breath grew heavy. Her hands slid down into her short shorts and quickly ripped them off, along with her t-shirt. Klaset looked up at the Tyrantrum with a smirk, turning around and wiggling her ass a bit, and taking a few deep breaths. She had been preparing to take this king sized cock for a very long time, constantly working with larger dildos and Pokemon up both of her holes. But seeing her prize now, in person… Her heart was racing, and she looked forward, clenching her fists as the Tytrantrum stepped over her. When the cock fell onto her back, she was shivering from anticipation. Her pussy was dripping, and she could barely support herself as the Tyrantrum slowly grinded itself on her, the spikes on its cock ensuring Klaset she was going to feel them to her core. The Tyrantrum pulled back a bit, and for a single moment, time seemed to last forever.

Then, it all came crashing down when Klaset felt the monster cock push against her pussy

roughly, forcing itself into her with ease. Klaset screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as the first few inches speared her. Everything was so overwhelming that Klaset couldn’t focus on anything. Between the sheer size and the tiny spikes pushing against her most pleasurable places, it was by far the best cock she had ever taken. More flesh pushed in, and Klaset started to quiet down. More flesh pushed in, and Klaset fell silent, twitching and drooling. More flesh pushed in, and Klaset was in a state of pure bliss.

By the time it was halfway inside of her, Klaset couldn’t care less what it did to her. There was still more flesh. Her fists opened, and her ability to talk coherently had left her. Sadly, the cock finally reached her cervix, and pushed against it, trying to get deeper. In this moment, Klaset was given a moment to catch her breath. She had forgotten that the Tyrantrum hadn’t even begun. When it pulled back, her pussy suddenly felt… Empty. It was missing something. She turned her head back slightly to try and see the monster cock behind her, but was interrupted by it thrusting deep into her again. Her walls tensed up and her femcum squirted around the cock slightly- A sign that she had already came. A mix of the extreme anticipation and overwhelming assault triggered it.

The Tyrantrum began thrusting at a slow pace, getting adjusted to its tiny mate. The shivering girl did her best to lightly push against it, but she was losing her ability to move altogether. She knew moving afterwards was going to be rough, if possible at all. With shaky breaths she looked up at the face of her mate, grinning a bit. The Tyrantrum began speeding up its thrusts slightly, its mouth drooling ever so slightly down onto the girl and its own breath growing heavier. The flesh inside of Klaset began to get rougher and rougher, causing her a bit more pain and pleasure, but a sure sign of an imminent climax. She braced herself, trying her best to get her thoughts together to appreciate this moment, but with a mighty roar the Tyrantrum thrusted powerfully and began spewing powerful cum into Klaset. She was filled up immediately, her belly inflating every so slightly before the cum began to spill out around the cock. Klaset came once again, falling into a state of nothing but pure pleasure. The cum kept coming. And coming. And coming. Klaset couldn’t wait to taste it, to bathe in it… Until she blacked out.

Klaset came to, lightly trying to move but finding she was too sore to move. As she began to look around, she realized. She had no idea where she was. By the looks of it, Klaset was down in a canyon of sorts, but much more closed in. There was enough light to see, and the sight before her was confusing. The Tyrantrum from before was asleep in front of her, snoring a bit and holding something in its tiny arms. Klaset moved forward a bit to see, and her heart fluttered at the sight. It was a tiny stuffed Pokemon. One of a Comfey. She smiled, as she can’t help but find that rather adorable, especially considering it was Tyrantrum. With aching muscles she sat up, looking around the floor and seeing flower petals all over the place. It had to be the Tyrantrum’s home, but why was it so… Cute?

Klaset then felt the cum. She looked between her legs to see cum oozing out, and fresh at that. It was still in her from eariler. Now, she needed to find an exit. Slowly and surely, she tried to stand- Only to fall flat on her ass and send a wave of pain through her sore body.

“Ow…” With that little noise, the Tyrantrum’s eyes opened, staring at its mate. Klaset gulped, but rolled with it. She laid down in front of the Tyrantrum, lightly caressing its body and looking down at its beautiful cock. “Hey… You’re dick was amazing. It was everything I thought it would be and more.” She lightly kissed its chest and nuzzled against it, relaxing.  
“…Tyrantrum…” It let out in a low voice. Based on what she had heard earlier, the Tyrantrum almost seemed… Ashamed.  
“What’s the matter?” She cocked her head a little bit, moving to look into its eyes.  
“Trum…” It looked down a bit at its dick and then away.

“Do you not like the sex? Or… Something else?”  
Klaset continued talking to the Tyrantrum as best as she could for the better part of an hour. It took her a while to finally understand.

“So you wanna be a female Tyrantrum? That’s chill, my uncle is like that.” She smiled a bit. “Your parts don’t make you, you.” She lightly put her hand against its chest. “You do. If you wanna be a queen, then you’re a queen.” The Tyrantrum perked up, letting her tongue out and licking the tiny girl happily. She seemed to like that. Klaset giggled a bit, wrapping as much of her arms around the queen as possible, before feeling something poke between her legs. “Oh my… You want to go again?” She licked her lips a bit, turning over to lay flat on her back. “Then go ahead.”

The beast stood, putting her massive cock onto Klaset’s back again and pulling back to thrust in. Klaset was prepared for the penetration, but not for which hole it entered. Before she knew how to react, the massive cock was starting to push against her hole. She scrambled a bit, looking for her bag. It was next to them luckily, it looks like Tyrantrum brought it with Klaset. Klaset hurried as the cock began pushing her hole open, fumbling with a bottle of lube and quickly squirting it onto the cock. Just like that, the flesh easily began pushing into her, and a new wave of pleasure fell over her body.

Klaset’s sore body was taken over by adrenaline and she was rocking back onto the cock with Tyrantrum’s slow thrusts, and it was only then that it realized. More of this cock could fit than before. Without any indication, it slammed its dick deep into Klaset, nearly pushing the bitchbreaking knot into her. Klaset couldn’t even scream it was so sudden and so pleasureable. She was certain she wouldn’t be able to move after this.

The Tyrantrum used this to its advantage, beginning to thrust powerfully into the near broken girl over and over, stretching her abused asshole to the limits while each tiny spike drove nails of pleasure through her body. Klaset’s arms gave out, and she laid flat, taking it with a stupid grin on her face. It was too late to keep count of her climaxes, but she had cum again. It seemed like one constant blur of pleasure at this point, and she was close to passing out once again. This time she managed to stay in, as the beast sped up to dangerous heights. At one point Klaset was afraid she was going to get seriously hurt, but quickly realized there was nothing to do, and just relaxed and enjoyed the fucking.

With another mighty roar, the Tyrantrum slammed her cock as deep into Klaset as it could go without knotting her, and it kept pushing. Klaset tried her best, but she was beginning to tear up as the pleasure and pain mounted. All at once, she felt the knot slide in and permanently affect her backside, as a flood of powerful cum flooded her insides. The feeling brought chills to Klaset and she came with her mate, and reveled in the cum being poured into her. When she looked a few inches in front of her face, she saw the cum pouring out of her from earlier was still there, and absentmindedly began eating it. It tasted very strong and musky, extremely overwhelming but tasty.

Cum had stopped pouring in a torrent into Klaset, but she knew she had taken all that she could. She wished to Arceus that more could fit, but it was to no avail. At the same time however, the Tyrantrum couldn’t pull out. Klaset was stuck with a cock in her ass for nearly thirty minutes, and she simply smiled with pride the whole time, reveling in the feeling of the flesh inside of her. When she was finally free, cum poured out of her gaping ass, and she could no longer muster enough strength to move.

Later that night, Klaset finally regained her ability to move, eating a meal of cum for the day. She was barely able to stand, wobbling a bit as leftovers sloshed a bit inside of her from standing and pouring out, but the feeling only made her feel better. Reaching into her backpack, she began to get dressed. She was heading out.  
“…Tyrantrum?” The beast in the back said, waking up from a nap.  
“Hey Queen. I’m off now, you were honestly one of the best partners I have had, and I will never forget you.” She smiled, turning around and beginning to walk out. Something stopped her. An anchor in her heart, or some sort of chain. She couldn’t will herself to leave the Tyrantrum alone. She turned a bit, looking at the sad fossil. Klaset sighed. “Look… I don’t really catch Pokemon. It’s not my style. I’m sorry, I wish I could take you…” She clenched her fist a bit, and felt a small feeling inside of her. Was this passion? Or more? She couldn’t decide yet. It seemed familiar though, something she had felt with two others in the past. She stood, staring at the Tyrantrum for awhile, directly into her eyes. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a single Pokeball. “…I guess you’re meeting the family then.” With a simple toss, a few clicks, and a happy looking dinosaur, she grabbed her Pokeball and the stuffed Comfey doll, and headed.

Klaset winked at the fossil girl again though the window, this time catching her masturbating in her lonely office. She was a bit too sore to join her right now, as she could barely walk as it was. Klaset headed out to where she had parked her ride, and quickly rushed home. She made a few stops on the way back, picking up some tools and materials, before arriving home to her two lovers. After having a nice long chat with them about someone new, the three of them all began moving things around. Where the bed the trio slept on once was, there was now a massive padded bed without any supports. Like a massive meowth bed. Once they were sure the dimensions were right, Klaset happily pulled out her Pokeball and sent out Tyrantrum. The Pokemon barely fit in, but it looked very happy to see Klaset. “Everyone, meet Queen. She’s gonna live with us now. Queen, this is Tictac and Flowers.” The 4 were fast friends. 

In the dead of night, a solitary woman walked past Klaset’s house, lightly humming to herself. She stopped when she heard something. It was loud. She gulped a bit, looking for the source and found it was coming from inside the home. She tried to listen to it. It was moaning. Loud, primal, hot moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's not my favorite fic I've made, since I no longer use this character, HOWEVER Tyrantrum is my all time favorite Pokemon, so... 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more!  
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera


End file.
